


Make Me Forget

by scribblemyname



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Canon Divergent, Comfort Sex, Episode: What They Become, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just fast enough to suit her, just enough to almost let her forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> Thank you, enigma731, for the beta!

Skye gets out of quarantine after everyone else and only because of Fitz. She wasn't cleared as soon as the men who came after her, as if she were a damsel in distress needing rescue. She _had_ needed rescue. She went down there when she should have known better, and now she's paying the price for her recklessness.

She's realizes she's still trembling when she finds herself standing in the dark of her own quarters. She stares down at her hands and wonders what is wrong with her. What _is_ this thing inside her that shakes and rattles and destroyed the lamp overhead in the containment area?

A rap comes from the door, and she catches a startled breath.

It's just someone knocking, someone she knows. "I'm fine," she says to herself, under her breath. "Fine."

She's made herself fine after discovering Ward is a monster, after discovering her father is a monster; she will make herself fine even if she's the monster now.

Fitz didn't believe that. _"No, you're just different now. You're just different now, and there's nothing wrong with that."_ But Skye isn't Fitz.

The knock comes again. Skye makes herself go and open the door. It's Trip, who'd been caught just outside the chamber with Mack and Coulson. One more person trying so hard to save her because she wasn't where she was supposed to be. If he'd been even seconds faster, he would have been in there with her when the obelisk opened. She tells herself she survived. He might have too.

"Hey, girl." Trip's smile is all friendly and reassuring. He's always known how to make things feel a little better.

Skye can't quite stop herself from starting to smile. "Hey, Trip." It smarts at the backs of her eyes. He tried to save her. He nearly died trying to save her. "I hear you're okay, got the all clear."

It's a front, but he lets her have it, just grins back at her. "Funny. Heard the same about you."

 _"I hear you're okay."_ Except she's not okay, and it makes her breath catch a little harder again. She reaches out and brushes his arm for just a second. She needs to feel that he's okay and alive, that he didn't pay the price for her stupidity.

"Trip, I…" It falters on her tongue.

In the space it leaves between them, he steps forward and puts his hand on her shoulder. Warm, human, alive. "Everyone got out of there. We're all okay." He brushes the tears from her cheek. "It's not your fault, Skye."

And there. He's hit it. He knows it too when she balls up her fists and pushes against him.

"It's not your fault. We're okay."

It is her fault. She shoves into him and stands up on her tiptoes to catch his mouth with hers. They've flirted some, but they hadn't gone further before Puerto Rico.

He's kissing her back. She feels like she's burning up from the inside out, and she _wants_ him. She yanks him into her room and shoves the door closed by pushing him against it.

They break the kiss with ragged breaths, and she crowds against him. "I just want—"

He kisses her again, and she sinks into the feeling of forgetting everything else but the sensation of hot skin and warm mouth and his hands finding her waist and working the buttons on her shirt.

"Just a sec." She pushes him back and yanks the sleeves down and off, then kicks her shirt to the side.

She's rewarded instantly by his hands on her bare skin. He pauses at the back of her bra. Their breath is loud and ragged in the quiet of her room.

"Skye. You sure you want this?"

And it's the right thing to ask. It's polite. It's acknowledgement of the huge elephant in the room, that this is probably the right idea for all the wrong reasons, but she has no patience for it tonight.

"I want this, Trip. Don't you?"

There's his smile, that smile she wants to stare at forever, except it tastes even better than it looks. She moans into another kiss and wraps her arm around his shoulders to push him in the right direction toward the bed. He feels way too good, and she feels far too impatient.

She has him out of his jeans and her hand roughly running over his growing hardness before he's all the way down on the bed.

Trip groans against her neck. _"Skye."_ His voice is broken and rough and perfect.

His hands are on her breasts, her thighs, and she's working her own hands up his back and neck, feeling his muscles as they work to slide him into her. There wasn't enough lead up and it's burning, and she's groaning loudly as if no one else can hear in any of the quarters around them.

"More," she orders, her own voice breaking over the word. "Faster."

He pushes in harder. His grip is a little too firm on her hips, and it hurts a bit as they find a rhythm too fast and too much, but that's why it's just right. He slows down for even a moment to catch his grip, and she digs in her nails a little and sinks her teeth into his shoulder.

He swears and rolls them over, but he got the message and it's just fast enough to suit her, just enough to almost let her forget.

Skye throws her head back and gives into the sensation as she rides him until her climax crashes over her like… She doesn't want to compare or even imagine, just feel.

"Come on, Trip. I need you to come." She holds onto him as he finally lets himself go to everything he held back for her.

She lays her head on his chest and lets him kiss the top of her head, lets him hold her. His hands are warm on her back, and she sinks a little deeper into the feeling.

"So glad you're okay," he murmurs soft against her skin.

Skye nearly chokes.

_There is something very wrong with me._

"Hey," Trip's voice is soft and dark in the aftermath of sex, and she could just drown in it. "You're okay." It's the soothing comfort offered to someone innocent and frightened, not to the monsters that scare them.

"Yeah," she says at last. "I know."


End file.
